


No Honour Lost

by queefqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Ned Stark knows nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: A slight AU involving the Sack of Kings Landing during Robert's Rebellion in 283AC. It is based around the premise that "too much honour makes you stupid". Eddard Stark knows nothing - initially, he picks up some brains later. Features Boy!Sandor.





	No Honour Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiur/gifts).



No Honour Lost

Kings Landing 283AC

Once the Lannister host went on a rampage in the city Sandor broke ranks and followed his brother.

Now was his chance! With the clusterfuck around them, with occasional clashes between red-gold and gold-clad soldiers, with small groups and individual soldiers breaking away to rape and pillage, nobody would know what really happened.

He kept his brother within sight – for once thankful for Gregor's size.

Red Keep

Princess Elia cowered in the corner of the room, cradling Aegon in her arms. The screams of the dying and sounds of fighting outside the door ended. Then the door – solid wood no hindrance - flew inside. It was kicked in by ... _Gods! Was that human? Were there people that big!?_

Hoping against hope she still prayed for salvation as the Knight, covered in gore, took a long step towards her. Then a red sword stuck out from his belly and she heard a rasped laugh ... and her daughter's screams!

Outside of the Red Keep

"Lord Stark! We caught this man trying to escape with the Targ fucks!"

Eddard looked at the battered man with half-burned face – no, a boy, albeit taller by half a head than him. And at the other captive - Princess Elia with her a babe in her arms. After questioning the pair he learned what had happened.

"There is no-one as accursed as a kinslayer. Taking the Black would allow you to regain honour ..."

"I lost no honour you stupid fuck! Gregor was a mad cunt! He killed my father and sister! I put him down like a sick animal!"

Eddard Stark handed over Sandor Clegane – a deserter and Kinslayer - to Tywin Lannister. And the Princess and her son – the daughter having been killed by Ser Amory - were transferred by the Stark to the custody of Robert Baratheon. To Ned's mind both were the _right_ and _honourable_ things to do.

The Lord of Casterly Rock had Sandor executed at the spot. A fit fate for a Kinslayer, Ned agreed. As to the Princess and the one year old child - they did not live long either ...

Ned never spoke to Robert ever again.

 

Winterfell 298AC

The Lord of the North thought about the contents of the missives he had received from Kings Landing and Dragonstone over the past fortnight. After all this time Ned felt that Robert had betrayed him with what he had done to Elia and Aegon. The sense of betrayal and rage he saw in Clegane's eyes still haunted him to this day. And the boy had been right after all ...

He addressed his Council.

"We side with neither" – he referred to the various claimants to the Iron Throne. - "Neither side has honour. We call the banners nonetheless."

A month later Eddard Stark rode south at the head of the North's army, with his two eldest sons – Sandor and Jon Snow - at his side. He had honour to regain. He will begin by coming to his good-father's succour.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to be of the RLJ persuasion you may change the last sentence to read:  
> A month later the King in the North Eddard Stark led his army South, with his eldest son – Sandor - at his side. He had honour to regain. He would begin by gaining the throne for his nephew - Jon.


End file.
